


В самолёте, в автомобиле и на подлодке

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три зарисовки про секс в неожиданных местах</p>
            </blockquote>





	В самолёте, в автомобиле и на подлодке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228630.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; минеты, [римминг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81), поза 69

✖ ✖ ✖

**В самолёте**

Нельзя иметь доступ к частному самолёту и не воспользоваться этим по полной. Присоединиться к клубу любителей секса на высоте можно, летя обычным рейсом, но всё же широкие мягкие кресла намного удобней узкой туалетной кабинки.

Правда, пропадает азарт быть застуканными, но для этого у них всегда есть очки, которые могут активироваться в любой момент. Например, вздумай Мерлин выйти с ними на связь прямо сейчас, ему открылся бы шикарный вид из иллюминатора с очков Эггзи и не менее шикарный вид на задницу Эггзи с очков Чарли. Если честно, даже немного жаль, что никто не видел, как они были хороши, обнажённые и разгорячённые.

Но, пожалуй, самым горячим во всём этом были чувственные стоны и влажные шлепки плоти о плоть. Чарли даже не удержался и шлёпнул пару раз ладонью по этой шикарной заднице, так идеально принимающей его член. Порозовевшая, словно спелый персик, сочная и такая сладкая задница Эггзи заслуживала того, чтобы ей любовались и поклонялись, но Чарли решил оставить это на потом, сосредоточившись на сильных глубоких толчках вперёд, от которых Эггзи едва не бился головой в стекло.

По прибытию на базу Кингсмэн Чарли намекнул Мерлину, что им нужно побольше совместных миссий в Азии. Или в Латинской Америке. Ведь они с Эггзи совсем не против долгих перелётов.

✖ ✖ ✖

**В автомобиле**

Автопилот в автомобиле — гениальная вещь. Особенно если гонишь по трассе после успешного задания, а твоему напарнику не терпится отпраздновать. Эггзи ни за что не удержал бы руль в руках, когда Чарли, потянувшись через коробку передач, начал массировать его член, а потом и вовсе нырнул вниз, вжавшись лицом в пах.

Получать первоклассный минет, несясь на скорости семьдесят миль в час в машине за полмиллиона фунтов после того, как обезвредил террористическую группировку, — это чистый восторг и адреналин. Эггзи готов был орать от переполнявших его эмоций. Вместо этого он только глубже зарылся руками в кудри Чарли, окончательно наплевав на руль и создание видимости того, что он управлял автомобилем.

Сейчас Эггзи не управлял даже собственным мозгом и телом. За него это делал Чарли — губами и языком. Глубже насаживаясь ртом на член, он вышибал из головы Эггзи все мысли. Посасывая головку, посылал дрожь по всему телу. Но самый пиздец был, когда Чарли просто водил своими блядскими губами по члену Эггзи.

С утробным рыком Эггзи дёрнул Чарли за волосы, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, как тот покрывает поцелуями его твёрдый, влажный от слюны член. Эггзи казалось, что он не только оглох и онемел, но также почти ослеп, потому что единственным, на чём он мог сфокусировать взгляд, были покрасневшие и опухшие губы Чарли.

На следующий день Эггзи всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы заказать два памятника. Один инженерам Кингсмэн за чудо-автопилот, благодаря которому они не разбились. А второй Чарли — за самый крышеносный минет в мире.

✖ ✖ ✖

**На подлодке**

Услышав об их следующем задании, Эггзи не мог не поржать над тем, что служба довела их уже до самых морских глубин. Потом уже, при взгляде на Чарли, который элементарно не вмещался в низкие коридоры подводной лодки, Эггзи едва сдерживал приступы хохота. Долговязому Чарли приходилось ходить, опустив голову и проклиная конструкторов за то, что не добавили пару лишних сантиметров высоте потолков.

Зато когда вечером они ввалились в свою каюту, Эггзи устроился верхом на Чарли и начал разминать ему шею и плечи. Он даже был настолько любезен и услужлив, что потом сам сместился наверх, садясь поудобней на лице Чарли. И сам же двигал бёдрами, пока Чарли вылизывал его.

Чувствовать горячий язык, дразнивший и кружащий вокруг его ануса, было невыносимо. Поэтому Эггзи наклонился, чтобы вобрать стоящий колом член Чарли в рот. Это наконец подстегнуло его к более активным действиям, и вскоре Эггзи извивался всем телом, буквально трахая себя членом и языком Чарли с разных сторон.

Возможность наконец-то выпрямиться во весь рост была бесценна. А то, как привычно Эггзи приходилось вскидывать голову, чтобы смотреть на Чарли, грело душу не хуже атомного реактора, который они спасли от взрыва на этой чёртовой подлодке.


End file.
